The Ultimate Moémon fanfic
by Ministro Frollo
Summary: Imagine a world where pokémon are little cute girls who love their masters with their entire hearts willing to do anything for them *anything* Ash and Red existing in the same world, wild naked girls attaking people without advise, Gary teaming up with Ash going of pallet town together, detailed erotic scenes, this and more here, in the ultimate moémon fanfic!
1. Chapter 1: The begining

Hi there! You see, pokémon sun and moon are right around the corner and there is two thing in the world I love to see together, little girls and pokémon, to accomplish this I want to write a moémon "mature" fanfic, because most around here are pretty... cheap, for the most part, fav and write a review, even in anonymous because it really encourages to keep writing.

UPDATE #1: hey there! it's been a while, i'm here just passing because i'm very bored, the first time i uploaded this story it was written in very broken english, so to kill of some time i have updated it to be more readable, for now it's only chapter one, in the next few days i might update the other two chapters and if i'm still bored and someone takes notice of this story again i might even start working on new chapters, but for now, enjoy the updated text! cya!

* * *

Don't you hate bland, sunny mornings?, I really don't have nothing personal against them, but it strikes me as lame days that are so normal, it's even worse considering how special this day is for me and my friends.

Today professor Oak is going to start a new draft of moémon trainers, me and my friend are a special few; for new trainers it's normal to start they carriers somewhere around ten or eleven years old, but me and my friends didn't get interested in going out, search for adventure... until a couple months ago, so we're starting our adventure at sixteen years old.

I have always been an early bird, so right now I'm waiting outside prof Oak lab, I think that not even the old man is awake this early, but hey, shit happens!

After waiting about half an hour, my buddy Brendan arrive, we've been friends since we were little kids, so he knows pretty much everything about me.

"Morning! Early as ever, huh?"

"Yeah... I've been hyped since i woke up"

"really? you don't look even a bit exited"

"I am!" I answer with shining eyes.

"This little creep?" said someone coming behind the lab "I'm sure he is so exited he already creamed his pants"

"Haha... you're so funny Gary"

"I know right?" said back Gary, giving me a teasing smirk.

I forgot to mention, Gary's professor's Oak grandson... and my all time rival.

"so watcha' doing so far away from ya' house?"

"Waiting for the old man to even arrive to his lab" answer Brendan

"Who is this old man we are talking about?" said a husky voice suddenly coming behind Brendan

"AHHHH!" Brendan shrieked like a little girl.

"Hey! good morning professor Oak!" "yo! Grandpa"

"hahaha, good morning boys! I'm happy to see you so early, keep up like this and you will succeed as trainers!" said professor Oak very proud of us.

"Yeah, yeah, let's get going with the important stuff!" said Gary looking very impatienly.

"Well then, please come in the lab boys"

inside professor's Oak lab is a lot of science equipment, in the middle of the lab was a very big, round machine.

"Now, I'm sure you're already familiar with the many starter moémon of each generation, these are the ones for you to pick, choose carefully, a pretty face isn't always the best choice"

"So let's begin... Red, come here, you pick first" Oak said to me while typing something in the machine's keyboard.

"Oh! Come on grandpa! I'm your grandson!"

"Now, now, don't get worked up Gary, everyone is getting a moémon, so don't worry"

While Gary complained in the back, I look up to the machine, it had three moéballs and in the monitor it showed the three moémon inside.

"Standard stuff, huh?" said to me Brendan, who got a little closer to check out what we had to choose from.

Bulbasaur, Squirtle and Charmander, the most common starters in the world.

"So what are you going to pick?"

"I don't know, maybe charmander?" I replied to Brendan.

"She sure fits your style, yes"

"Are you sure about picking a charmander? They're not so easy to raise and many of them tend to be tsunderes too" said Oak, interrupting our conversation.

"Hmm... yeah, why not?" i said, sure that i could handle a Charmander.

"Alright then, charmander, come out little girl"

Oak threw the moéball a couple meters in front of us and a little cutie with an annoyed face came out.

"Hell! i'm never going back inside that thing, so creepy"

"Good morning charmander" said Oak greeting the moémon.

"My little girl, this boy here is your new master"

Charmander gave me a quizzical look as she checked me from top to bottom.

"Well, I've seen them worse I guess" she shrugged and started walking in to my side.

"So you are my new master?"

"Yes I'm!"

"Whatever..."

"Good! she seem to like you!" said Oak in a sacarstic way.

"It doesn't seem that way to me..." i replied.

"And what about you? Which moémon do you want?" asked Oak to Brendan

"COME ON GRANDPA, WHAT ABOUT ME!?" shouted Gary annoyed because of his grandfather ignoring him completely.

"Goddamn it! who is that guy?!, he is going to make my ears bleed!" said to me charmander with an annoyed grin.

"Why, he is Gary, don't worry, he's actually a lot more quiet than normal!" i said almost mocking my new moémon.

"God! tell me we are not going with him!"

"We probably aren´t" I replied, knowing him, he probably is going to go by himself.

"Good riddance!" she said with a more calm face.

"I think i'll pick this one"

"I see, squirtle, go sweetie!" Oak shouted while throwing the moéball into the air.

"Oh, hello there! Nice to meet you!"

"Here squirtle, for now on, this boy will be your master, I hope you get along well"

"Hi, I'm Brendan, your new master, nice to meet you" said Brendan to his new squirtle with a warm smile on his face.

"Hehehe" squirtle giggled.

"And now Gary, this one is left, I've leave you to the end because I know you will succeed with any moémon I give you!"

"Blah, blah, blah, then let's see what it's left for me" said Gary taking the last moéball and letting it fall to the ground.

"Eeeh!? Huh? W-what is this place? HYAA! W-w-who are you?!"

Bulbasaur came out looking scared and worried, she knelt and hid her face from us.

"Bulbasaur, come here, don't be afraid, look, he is my grandson, Gary, he is your new master, he is very kind so don't be afraid"

"Uhhh" *sniff* "s-so you are my new master?"

"That's right, so stop crying now... lil' cry baby" said Gary whispering to himself.

"haha! look at her master, she is going to get kill as fast as we go out!"

"Hey! Don't be that harsh!" i quarrel charmander.

"Well I'm being serious, nobody makes it out alive being so shy"

"you think so?"

"Huh!"

"Now that everyone has his own moémon, what about a training battle?" Oak proposed to us.

"Yeah great idea! Let's do it!" I said exited to battle for the first time.

"But I have a sorry excuse of moémon..." disputed Gary more angry than worried.

"furthermore, we are just three; I think it will be an unfair fight" said Brendan.

"WAIT!" shouted someone while he smashed throw the lab's doors.

An odd guy who was covered in sweat entered the lab.

"Who is that weirdo?" ask me charmander.

"Huh? who? OH SH- ASH!"

"Oh right, I forgot about you" said Brendan.

"I... my... I come... professor Oak..."

"Calm down mate! squirtle bubble!" commanded Brendan to his new moémon.

"Yes master!" said squirtle promply showering Ash in bubbles.

"...Thanks Brendan!" said Ash looking a lot more calm "I'm so sorry professor Oak, I felt asleep and my clock never rang!"

"Riiiight... Ash, but... I think I'm out of moémon to give"

"Hahaha, 'u r 2 slow' sure fits the moment!" said Gary making fun of Ash.

"Come on professor, you must have something left!" said Ash looking very worried.

"Hum... let me think..."

"Aha! will you take anything I give you?" Oak said questioning Ash.

"ANYTHING!" replied Ash without thinking it through.

"Well then, bring me 'the one we caught yesteday" Oak order to one of his assitants.

"Professor, are you sure about this?" replied his assitant.

"Absolutely!"

A couple minutes after the assistant came back with a moéball and handed it to Oak.

"Now Ash, this moémon is a little... special, but given the circumstances..." Oak throw the moéball.

A little girl came out of the ball, she look very different from our three starters, and she seemed very energetic too.

"HI! who are you?!"

She look up to me and came running towards me.

"Are you going to be my new master!?" The little girl jump in front of me.

"Easy yellow one, he already got me, so he can't be your new master" said charmander putting her away from me.

"T-thanks" i said to charmander.

"It's nothing" she replied.

"Awww, then, who is my new master professor?"

"Yes Pikachu, the one over here, his name is Ash, he is your new master!"

Exited the little Pikachu look Ash and then...

"Whaaaa..." after seeing Ash, the sparkles around the little girl disappeared, seeming very disappointed.

"He?"

"Yes, he" affirmed Oak.

"Hello! I'm ash, your new master!" said Ash with a bright smile.

"Right... hello..." she said as she walked very slowly towards ash.

"So, now, what about that training battle?" I asked them.

"Bring it on!" Ash said looking as exited as me.

"I'm going to lose with this cry babe moémon..." Gary whined almost to himself.

"let's do it squirtle!" said Brendan to his moémon with a confident face.

* * *

And thats all for this introduction chapter, so what do you think? next time is the exiting first battle (and the sexy stuff to) Don't forget to follow and review, fell free to point out any errors, because between you and me, i speak Spanish. 


	2. Chapter 2: The battle

Hello there! I'm already making this part because I was left felling like I clickbait you all, you bet it, it's not clickbait, I want to make like every 3 chapters an erotic one, so be patient, see you at the end of this part! Enjoy!

* * *

After that Charmander walked over to the center and the rest threw their moéballs

"Now, are we going to make teams or all vs all?" Ash asked exited

"Let's make teams, I like fair matches" answer Brendan

"Well then, Gary and Ash, you are team one, Brendan and Red, you are team two" said Oak giving us the signal to start the fight

"PIKACHU, THUNDERSHOCK!"

"wha...to who?! To who?!" Pikachu shouted hysterically

"Squirtle! Use bubbles against Pikachu!"

Squirtle nodded and released a ton of bubbles in Pikachu's face

"KYAA!"

Squirtle bubbles shouted so hard that Pikachu's little body flew like, two meters of the ground

Pikachu smashed against a table, she was completely drenched but even so, she just stood up like nothing happen

"what? How?" squirtle whispered

"Don´t you know it Brendan? Water attacks do nothing to electric moémons, I bet the table hurt her more than your moémon" said Gary

"NOW, PIKACHU! THUNDERSHOCK, AGAIST SQUIRTLE!"

Pikachu close her eyes and started shining

"Look master!"

"What is it Charmander?"

"If you look closely, you can see her nipples, they are hard too!"

"What!? Why are you looking to something like that?"

"Because someone hasn't given me a single order"

"CHARMANDER, SCRATCH THAT PIKACHU!"

"Wha...wait BUT NOT SO FAST!- and Charmander started running in Pikachu's direction"

"HYAAAAAAA" Charmander wasn't fast enough and Pikachu's body realized a volt against squirtle

"Squirtle, run!"

"Oh no, no, no!" The volt reached the fleeing Squirtle and struck her body with electricity

"AAAH!, hyaaaa...aaah" Squirtle lost all her strength and fell over her knees

"Squirtle come back!"

Brendan withdrew Squirtle, and Charmander managed to reach Pikachu

Charmander tackled Pikachu and scratched her face

"Awww! Owww! Please stop!"

"Hahahaha! This is so fun!" Laughed Charmander while ripping Pikachu's clothes

"Charmander, that enou...!"

Before finishing my sentence Pikachu head butted Charmander

"Hyah! You! HYAA!" Pikachu electrified Charmander

"Why? My body... feels all dizzy"

"Pikachu tents to realise electricity when she gets punched, paralyzing her foes in battle"

"Pikachu, come back, you did it well!"

"Now it's our chance Bulbasaur, use tackle!" commanded Gary

"But- but-she will burn me if I do!"

"SHE IS PARALYZED YOU ID... JUST PUNCH HER NOW!"

"Charmander run!"

"I... I can't... move"

"HYAA! T-t-take this!"

Bulbasaur started punching Charmander in the face

"Oww, don't dare... don't dare touching... me... again!"

"hiiig! Master Gary, I-I-I can't do this!"

"JUST KEEP PUNCHING HER!"

"NYAAAA!"

Bulbasaur closed her eyes almost breaking to tears and kept punching Charmander

"...Charmander!"

"God... damn it... return me to... the ball already!"

"But I don't want to lose against gary... got it!"

"Charmander! Do you know to do ember?"

"Ember...? I don't... really know"

"CHARMANDER, USE EMBER!"

"But I don´t..."

"Just try to do it!"

Charmander looked up to Bulbasaur and spited out a fire blaze

"HYAAAA!" Bulbasaur cover her face with her arms crying out

The blaze was so strong Bulbasaur fell off hitting very hard the ground

"I... won!..." after defeating Bulbasaur, Charmander passed out too.

"Good fight!" I said very proud of me wining

"Bah!, my grandpa got me the wrong moémon" "I wanted to win... but who cares about that?" "It was a good battle, thank you Red"

"A great battle everyone, now I'm using the machine for other affairs, but this is enough to make it out pallet town" said Oak giving us a pair of potions and a couple moéballs

"Thanks for everything professor!" We all shouted, except for Gary, of course

"Ah! Sorry guys, I almost forgot to give you these" and professor Oak gave us three moedex

After healing our moémon we departed professor's Oak lab heading to route 1

"So, what are you going to do Brendan?"

"Me? I think I will be heading straight to brock's gym"

"So are you skipping viridian city?"

"For the most part, but I want to visit the moécenter just cause"

"I see, and what about you?"

"I'm tagging along with Gary, our moémon complement each other, isn't it right Gary?"

"Bah... whatever"

"And you? Where are you going?"Asked Brendan

"I'm staying the night at viridian"

"Interesting, well then, time to say good bye, I will waiting for you at pewter city museum!"

"Come on Ash! we have to catch him before he defeats Brock, smell ya!"

"See you Red!" said Ash running away with Gary who was already chasing Brendan trail

"And now... I'm alone again"

I took charmander moéball and looked at it

"It figures, I'm not along, go charmander!" and I threw the moéball in front of me

"Alright! Whom I need to kill this time!?"

"Easy charmander, I just want you to be with me" I said to her while patting her head

"That's all? Really?"

"Yes, that's all I want you to do right now"

"Okaaaaay"

And so we make our way through route one

"It isn't as bad as they said it is"

"What are you talking about?" asked charmander confuse about my babbling

"The tall grass, we have been walking for an hour or so and no wild moémon has even seen us"

"Huh, and what about that one?"

"Wha-?"

As I turned my head someone tackle me to the ground, I hit my head on the ground pretty hard

"Ouch!, what the f-?"

A girl a little smaller than me was over me, as soon as I looked her she punch me in the face throwing my head back the ground again

"Hell, stop it!"

"hahahaha!, what is it? You can fight back against a little naked girl?"

"Naked?" recovering from both hits I realized that the girl on top of me was, in fact naked

"Get of me!" I shouted hurling the girl away; maybe I threw her without measuring my force, because she hit a tree very hard

"Owww! You don't have to be so rude!"

"Look at who is talk...ing" I looked to the naked girl kneading her head

She was shockingly cute, short purple hair and a little body, her face was very cute too

Instantly I searched inside my bag for a moéball

"Quickly charmander, don't let her escape"

"What? What are you planning?!"

"To catch her, don't let her escape!"

"...catch?!" said the girl astonished

"No, nononono! So sorry, I'm leaving now goo-!"

"Hahaha, where are you going purplehead?" said charmander grabbing the girl's arm with force

"No! Please, let me go! Do you know what people do to moémon?! I don't want to be catch!"

"Hahahaha! Sorry for you purplehead, your time running around freely it's up"

"NO!"

"Good Charmander! Let's go then!" as I said it, I threw a moéball against the little girl

Instantly the ball sucked her up and started twitching

"One...two...three... gotcha!" the ball stopped twitching and Charmander picked it up

"That was fun, and without having to take a whisker of her, you can adore me as much as you want!"

"Thank you Charmander!"

After I caught the little girl, I checked the updated moedex to find that the girl was a Rattata

"I wonder why she was naked through..."

"What do you expected smartass? Do you think moémons are born with clothes on?"

Oh... that explains why Charmander's clothes are so cheap... greedy oak

"So? Are you an idiot?"

"O-of course not, I was just kidding"

"Huh!"

After the encounter with Rattata we kept with our path towards the viridian city moécenter

"Hello! Tell me, this is your first time in a moécenter?" said kindly to me one of the nurses working there

"Yes, it is!" I answer delighted of her kindness

"Would you like me to give you a tour around it?"

"I'll be very please"

"Okay, come with me then"

"The moécenter is specialized attending every moémon need, from healing fainted moémon, our main labour, to taking care of their nutrition, selling of moéballs, clothing, food, vitamins and more, we also have a underground plant dedicated to serve rooms for trainers that want to have sexual relation with their moémons"

"Wow, and what does all of this cost?"

"Healing moémon is completely free, the mating rooms are also free to use as long as you only stay for one night, and for newly catch moémon we give a basic set of clothing"

"Great! Well then, I think I'll visit the clothing store, thanks for everything!"

"Please to serve you!"

The clothing store was huge; many people were with their moémon trying clothes of all colours and styles

I wander around about an hour or so, I ended up buying an orange one-piece dress with a blue ribbon for Charmander, for rattata the gifted me with a purple with white decorations t-shirt and a pair shorts also purple, with a small hole behind for rattata's tail.

"So now? what are we going to do next?" ask Charmander while we enter viridian forest

"What about a little rest?"

"We could have rested inside the moémon center you know?"

"Hehe... I forgot about telling you to rest there, but now it's too late to go back"

"You stupidity just bothers me so much..."

"Don't get mad at me, look, that tree, let's rest around it"

I leaned back against the tree and looked inside my bag for a snack for me and Charmander

"So... we now have about four hours together..."

"And?" I ask

"Are you going to name me already?!"

"Oh right, I haven't give you a name have I?"

"So?"

"Let me think..."

So many names came to my mind for her

"I'm not very good at this, what do you think about Candle?"

"Candle?"

"Yes, do you like it?"

"Really? That is it? You couldn't think something better? Cute?"

"But Candle suits you"

"Why I'm even bothering? Its fine, I guess" she said with an exhausted look on her face

"...and...Are you going to do 'that' to me?"

"What?"

* * *

Aaaaand its unfinished, soooooooooo i dont know why i'm even submiting this but, whatever, see you another time, maybe


	3. Chapter 3

Hello! seeing that the second part did well in a short spam of time, i decided to make and upload the sexy stuff as soon as i could, soon was one day, as you can see

* * *

"Do I really have to tell you what I mean?"

"Yes, please" I looked Candle to the eyes while taking a bite of an apple I got from my bag

"Come on, the nurse in the moécenter told you"

"hummm…"

"You know the underground plant she told you about?"

I tried to remember really hard, but nothing came to my mind, I really didn't pay that much attention to the nurse

"I can't be something bad, come on tell me what do you mean Candle"

"God damn it! Sex idiot! Are you going to have sex with me!?"

I immediately spited out my snack "NO! w-why would I do something like that?

"Because that is what everyone does to their moémon isn't it?"

"D-do I need to do it? L-like a pact or something?"

"A pact? No! What kind of cheap plot device is that?"

"Then why do I need to have sex with you?"

"…It is something optional, you don't NEED to do it, but everyone does it"

"…"

"You don't want to?"

Candle fidgeted her fingers looking disappointed

"Who told you about this by the way?"

"Who else? The old man that catched me"

Oak what the fuck?

"So… Do you want me to have sex with you?" I asked ashamed of what I was saying

"I… look… I-I wasn't like this always… the old man perverted me…"

OAK, WHAT THE FUCK!?

"I don't know how to feel about that"

"…NO! he did nothing to me… but, he grew curiosity… inside me"

"Then answer me, do you want to have sex with me?"

"I…I think that… It wouldn't be fun… to not even try it, would it?"

She blushed, and looked at me expecting my answer  
"…L-look… We… we can´t have sex yet… we haven't been together long enough…"

"Don't lie to me! It's because I´m not beautiful enough for you…"

"No… It isn't like that…"

"…"

"If you want to… we can try to… play around…" I said to her

She looked at me, wondering what I meant

"Did Oak tell you about… fellatio?"

She nodded (OAK, WHAT THE FUCK DUDE!?)

"We… we can do that, if you want" I said almost whispering

"Are you sure?" she asked

"Yeah… come here"

She crawled towards me

"I didn't expected you to be so shy" I whispered to her ear

"Shut up, you are as shy as me"

"Can I…?"

"Yes" She looked up, for the first time I could see all the details of her face, her eyes were glassy tinted with a light blue shade, her nose was slender and genteel, her cheeks were bright red, her lips were red, soft and defined, she breathed heavily, I could feel her heart beating desperately.

I brought her face closer to me and she closed her eyes, as I brought her close to me, I could feel her heart again, it felt like It was going to explode, I knew she was anxious, expecting the moment our lips finally met.

We started our kiss, her entire body felt like it was on fire, She didn't react, so I took the initiative, I started to focus on her lower lip, caressing her with soft kisses, sucking gently her lower lip, she started to lose strength, I took notice of it, and bit softly, she shivered and wrapped her arms around me, we separated for a moment, she seemed to be in a trance, her eyes were lost, looking to me, almost asking me to continue.

Exited to see her like that, I began to kiss her again, this time I teased her with my tongue, slowly combing her lips, she would open her mouth at the touch of my tongue, but I would ignore her, coming back to just kiss and tease her.

She backed out

"Please… stop teasing me, I want you to…"

I nodded, we kissed, and again, she opened her mouth, and slowly I stuck my tongue inside her mouth, her tongue searched for mine lustfully, we wrapped our tongues together while our lips kissed desperately, she would suck softly my tongue in a very lewd way and our saliva mixed each time our tongues met.

She shivered one last time, and our long kiss ended, a small string of saliva ran from my lips to hers.

At that point I was rock-hard, she fell back to her knees, and I stood up.

"Are you really sure we can do this?" she asked

"Do you think we can stop at this point?" I answer

Her hands were shaking; she unzipped my pants and my dick burst out slapping her, she stroked it and she approached her lips to it, I could feel her breath, her lips made a strange grimace, she opened her mouth and putted it in, her head started going back and forth, her mouth was warm, my dick felt like it was going to melt, she began to suck gently, wrapping her tongue around my penis, she started babbling, her saliva began to overflow from her mouth running from her lips to her chin, all that saliva made it easier for her to take my penis deeper inside her throat.

Suddenly she took it of her mouth, and started licking the tip, she rose up her left hand, and started teasing my balls, softly and slowly, while her right hand was inside her dress, moving frenetically, her tongue was really hot, she licked my entire penis, from my frenulum to the base.

Her teasing was so strong and felt so good, I felt like y was going to cum at any time, I couldn't let that happen, so I putted my hands on her head, and stuck back my dick inside her mouth, she had loosen up a little, I shoved my dick with a lot of strength and she would shiver and moan seductively.

Her throat was small and tight, and her lips would caress my penis every time I filled her mouth with my dick, I would shove it with so carelessly that it would slip to her soft cheeks.

I couldn't stand it more, and I came inside, my semen filled her up, overflowing from her mouth, I stuck out my penis, and continued to ejaculate on her face, covering with cum one of her close eyes, her left cheek and the front of her nose.

Her mouth was a mess too, a mix of sperm and saliva ran from her chin to the base of her neck, engrossed in the moment she swallowed the rest of the semen inside her mouth, and I fell over my knees absorb in the pleasure of cumming.

"How was it?" I asked her

Her sight was lost, but even in that state she answer

"It… was amazing…"

"Does cum tastes good?"

"It is delicious…"

She hugged me and fainted in my arms, I looked down to her right hand, it was covered with her cum

Leaned against a tree we stayed like that a long time, it was a wonderful time, I think I have fallen in love with Candle…

* * *

That is all for this time, how was it?, dont forget to leave follow, fav and review, expect the next chapter because is going to be more of this


End file.
